your_magic_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Aleenya Moss
Aleenya Moss is a character original to the RP. She became a criminal in her teenage years, and has been active for longer than many of the other villains. Though she was around during the time of Batman and the Mobs, she did not ever have an alias. She is known for carving her name in her victims arms before killing them. Appearance and Personality Aleenya dyes the ends of her hair light blue cut to shoulder length. Her eyes are a similar shade of blue to her hair. Aleenya prefers to dress in clothing that is good for the active lifestyle of a criminal, and has expressed disdain for people who only dress her in blue because of her hair. She tends to like vibrant colors. Aleenya often uses torture, killing, and villainy as a form of stress relief, and catharsis for her negative emotions towards her origins. She often feels alone and misunderstood, leading to her bitterness towards the people in her past. She at times feels deep guilt and regret for her path in life, and struggles with depression and suicidal thoughts. Aleenya has recently elected to stop killing people, a choice which eases her guilt a bit. She still finds enjoyment in torture, and particularly enjoys tormenting her victims. She often is personable during her torture, so her victims know what kind of person she is. Aleenya is a free spirit. She hates feeling held down by anyone or anything, and will often set off on her own without warning. However, this does not mean that she leaves people behind. She is immensely loyal to the few people she feels secure with, but has difficulty trusting others completely due to the many betrayals in her past. Plot Background Childhood Aleenya grew up with her parents and younger sister, Allie. She got along very well with them. She was particularly close with Allie, and used to read stories out loud to her. Aleenya enjoyed hearing her voice through that, and enjoyed making special voices for each of the characters. The two played together often, and sometimes performed stories for their parents. Aleenya grew up climbing trees, and pretending to be a princess with Allie. As they aged, the two were encouraged to audition for a role as a princess. It was a larger role than either of them had had before, as they were both child actresses, but Allie was the one to get the part. Aleenya was very, very jealous. While Allie was taken to publicity events, and events for the part, Aleenya was left with her grandma. Aleenya pretended to be happy for her sister, and like she wasn't upset, but it took a large toll on her. Aleenya's grandma could tell that Aleenya was unhappy at times, and would spoil her a bit, to help her get through. Aleenya eventually landed a good acting piece of her own, but always felt that she ended up one-upped by Allie eventually. Over time, she felt robbed of any spotlight or attention she got because of her sister. Relationships Allie Moss - Aleenya regrets killing Allie, but has difficulty admitting this. She tries to move on with her life, and is attempting to put her past anger towards her sister to rest. She feels she should have been able to let it go if she were a better person, and mostly resents herself for not being able to. Aleenya has a difficult time thinking of Allie, due to all the feelings that come up. She still holds on to some resentment of Allie as a justification for her criminality. Ash Sheridan - Jonathan Crane - The Joker - Cate Hunter - Allison Moss - Scarlett Jaide - Haymich Stevens - Noah Kuttler - Fun Facts Category:Villains